


Who is JJ?

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [11]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, JJ's Jolly Jaunts, Letters, M/M, Possesion, Puppets, blood warning, body horror warning, dapperstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford quickly snatched the box from Dark's hands. "Why didn't you tell me there was more?" He nearly shrieked, the excitement from before coming back.He pulled out a letter and froze. "Who's JJ?"Dark peered over his shoulder. "I have no idea."
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/The Colonel, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 33





	Who is JJ?

Warnings: Blood, Murder, Mentions or Rape, Mentions of abuse, suicide, Angst with a happy ending, Major character death, Manipulation, puppets, Neglect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you move into my old room?"

Wilford and Dark stood in the entrance of Dark's room. "You left. It seems I still had an attachment to you when I arrived back at the mansion."

Wilford smiled. "Aw, you love me." He sang leaning against the pale demon.

"I have a brotherly attachment to you, yes," Dark growled rolling his eyes.

Wilford shrugged. "Good enough for me."

Dark pointed down the hallway. "All your old stuff is in the second guest room."

Wilford nodded, hooking an arm around Darks. "You wanna rifle through it with me?" Dark groaned. "Come on old chap!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Dark sighed.

Wilford grinned and pulled Dark down the hallway and into the guest room. He froze when he saw all the boxes piled up in the corner of the room. "What do you think is in there?" Wilford whispered in excitement.

"Don't get too carried away, you don't remember half of this."

Wilford ignored him and ran over to the boxes, ripping the top off and reaching in. He pulled out the hat he had worn as the Coronal and grimaced. "Fashion was dead," he muttered gesturing at the hat.

Dark rolled his eyes again and walked over to open another box, pulling out an antler. "The way you bragged about this you would have thought you killed the wendigo."

Wilford smiled. "See this will be fun?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford sat on the bed flipping through an old photo album. "Did I only hang around high-class bastards?" He groaned slamming the book.

He looked over to Dark who was staring at the box he was holding. "What 'cha got there?"

Dark slowly approached Wilford and handed him the box. "I found it in a hidden compartment in your room. I never opened it."

Wilford nodded as he looked at the box. It was made from a block of dark wood with an intricate pattern on the sides. On the top, it had an x symbol. On closer inspection, it was the handle that marionettes were used with. Strings were indented in the wood. "Did I like puppets?" Wilford asked.

Dark tilted his head. "I don't recall."

Wilford shook his head and handed the box back to Dark. "You open it."

Dark raised an eyebrow. Wilford narrowed his eyes at him. Dark sighed and lifted the latch. He glanced back at Wilford and opened the box. He gasped and clutched at his heart. Wilford jumped up quickly. "What is it!"

Dark laughed loudly. "Oh, your face was priceless."

Wilford scoffed. "Didn't think you had it in you, Darth Maul." He said smiling.

Dark reached into the box and pulled out a finger puppet. "It seems that we were right to think of puppets."

Wilford held out his hand for the puppet. Dark dropped it into his hand. "It looks like The Colonel."

Wilford inspected the puppet. "The bowtie is pink."

"Strange, I don't recall you ever wearing it before the incident."

Wilford nodded. "Who made this?"

Dark looked back in the box. "My guess would be whoever sent you these letters."

Wilford quickly snatched the box from Dark's hands. "Why didn't you tell me there was more?" He nearly shrieked, the excitement from before coming back.

He pulled out a letter and froze. "Who's JJ?"

Dark peered over his shoulder. "I have no idea."

The letter looked old and had a neat script. At the end, it was signed. Sincerely, JJ.

Wilford set the box on the bed and sat next to it. Dark sat on the other side of the box and watched Wilford carefully.

Wilford took a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_Dear William,_

_I apologize for not knowing your address. You move frequently and I know you like to be alone. I am sending these to your brother's address knowing that you may get there eventually. I do hope your brother doesn't read these if so I do apologize for these letters, you may burn them if you wish. The last time you came to visit me I do believe you had too much of the giggle water, you didn't stop staring at me as I fixed my strings. I also wish you luck with your lady friend. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I am writing this letter on my break, a rare occasion. I must keep this short so that I can get back to work._

_Sincerely, JJ_

Wilford reached for another letter handing the one he had read to Dark. These continued to be much of the same, it seems JJ worked as a puppeteer for a show. The working conditions weren't the best and soon the dates between the letters got longer.

_Dear William,_

_It has been so long since your last visit. I hope you are doing well. As much as I long to see you again I believe you wouldn't want to see me. My boss doesn't think me a man, maybe it's my kindness or ability to cook. Though you could confirm that cooking is a trait everyone should have,_ _especially_ _if one lives alone. The lenses on the cameras got changed again as well. Balck and white blur together now. As mentioned before my_ _problem_ _has gotten worse with the requirement to wear makeup. I do wish you would visit. It's been so long since I heard from you. I don't even know if you are getting these letters. I wish you good fortune._

_Sincerely, JJ_

Dark looked up from the letter he was reading. "He sounds as though he was in love with you."

Wilford didn't respond; instead, he grabbed the next letter and began reading. There were stains on the paper that almost looked like tears.

_My dearest, William,_

_I am so sorry, it seems my strings are tied. You looked so sad on your last visit even though I could not get you to smile. I can not help but think it was something I did. Enclosed in this letter is a puppet I made for you. It seems that you might need it more than me. You mentioned once how you liked the colour pink so I do apologize for the bowtie it seems that detail stuck with me. I'll miss you. You once asked what my favourite puppet was. I told you I couldn't choose. My favourite was the one I made for you. My boss didn't own that one. I also loved the jester. He always made you laugh. Stop. This letter might be longer than the ones before it. The wording is wrong. I'm so sorry. The truth is something that is wrong with me. I have never liked women. You yourself commented on this. Funny how you were right. I wrote this letter in hope that this would clear some things up. I will miss you so much. You were always such a great friend to me. You were my only friend. I do believe I was only a distraction. From your lady friend. Something happened. I'm fine. Too much of the giggle water. Did you know I made s_ _ome_ _of my puppets? My father made my first one. But now my boss owns all of them. All of the puppets. I'm really tired. Oh dear, my strings are tied. Sorry._

_All my love, Jameson_

Wilford read the letter again. "It doesn't make sense."

Dark snatched the letter away and read it. His face twisting in confusion. "What does he mean his strings are tied?"

"The marionettes had string and would always get twisted around." Wilford froze. "Why do I know that?"

Dark ignored him. "It seems I was correct that he did fall in love with you."

Wilford took the letter back to reread it. Dark looked into the box. "Oh, he is cute."

Wilford turned to look at him. "What?"

Dark pulled a stack of old photographs from the box, handing them to Wilford.

The first one had Wilford on the left staring blankly into the camera. He had his regular Cornel outfit on but he wasn't wearing his hat. On the right of him was a smaller man with a black moustache. He had a waistcoat, bow tie, and bowler hat on. He was fiddling with a piece of wood in his hands, not even looking at the camera.

The second picture was much of the same except Wilford was smiling slightly in this one. Jameson had a bunny hand puppet on the one hand and was grinning into the camera.

The third on Wilford was smiling into the camera while Jameson stared at him.

The fourth was the opposite Jameson was looking at something off-screen while Wilford stared at him.

The fifth Jameson and Wilford were staring blankly into the camera.

The sixth was ripped in half. Jameson was smiling happily, someone's hand on his shoulder. The other half was ripped off so Wiford couldn't tell who else was in it. Dark stared at Wilford worriedly.

The last photo was a full body shot of Jameson. He was in a room filled with puppets of all sorts. He was reaching above him to grab a puppet. He had a calm expression on his face, unaware someone was taking a picture. Wilford stared at it. "What do you remember about him?" Dark asked.

"He was so energetic and happy in his shows but in real life, he hated to be the centre of attention. He didn't speak much but he had the cutest Irish accent. He loved all his puppets; he gave everyone a name, voice, and personality. He loved entertaining children." Dark nodded. "His favourite colour was blue, back then it was still considered a girls colour. He was nice to everyone. The only one he had ill wishes to was his boss. I stopped visiting because," he trailed off.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Because?"

"I think I loved him."

Dark carefully placed the letters and pictures back into the box except for the one Wilford was holding and the one that was ripped in half. "He was on a tv show right?"

"JJ's Jolly Jaunts."

"Then it's one the internet."

WIflrod looked up. "Google."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Google!"

Googleiplier stopped exploring the mansion and turned to see Wilford running at him. Dark trailed after him slowly. "I have a question." He said, nearly out of breath.

"I am not a toy you can use to find answers."

Dark walked up behind him. "Please Google this is important."

Google groaned. "What do you want."

"Search Jameson Jackson."

Google fans wired and his eyes glowed blue. "Jameson Jackson was the puppeteer for the TV show JJ's Jolly Jaunts in the 1920s to the 1930s. He was a master at puppets and ventriloquism. Sex; Male. Ethnicity: Irish."

Wilford smiled and looked at Dark, mouthing that he was right. "He is most known for his murder spree in 1934."

Wilford's face fell and he stared at Google in shock. "He killed every person that worked on the show with him and moved north. He killed a well-known photographer by the name of Joseph Miller. Miller was able to take numerous pictures before he died. Jackson continued his spree for two weeks, targeting known paedophiles and abusers. He was found hanging in his puppet room with his wrists slit. The press was not sympathetic and took numerous pictures. The body disappeared from the morgue before an autopsy could be performed. He was thought to be a psychopath who-"

Dark pressed something on Google's arm. "That's enough."

Wilford was staring at the robotic ego, mouth hanging open. "Jameson wouldn't do that," he whispered.

Google tilted his head. "You asked a question so I answered."

Dark glared at Google. "This isn't fun-"

Google held out his hand with his palm up. A holographic image flickered into existence. Dark reeled back in shock. The picture was taken from somewhere on the ground. Jameson was smiling at it with a knife in his hands. Though the picture was black and white but it was obvious that he was covered in bloodstains. Strings were on his wrists almost replicating a puppet's. The picture was slightly blurry as though the person was trying to get away. "Numerous pictures."

The picture flashed and now it was the same man hanging from a rope. The picture would be creepy to anyone. The puppets were all on the ground instead of the shelves where they normally sat. Blood dripped from his hands. The strings were still wrapped around his wrists.

Wilford took a step back quickly. "It's not real." He muttered.

Wilford vanished in a puff of pink smoke. A door smalling could be heard. Dark continued to stare at the picture. "Thank you, Google," Dark said. "You can return to what you were doing."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was two weeks later and Wilford had barely come out of his room. Anti threw the door open. "D̷a̸r̴k̷ ̵s̵a̴i̸d̶ ̸y̴o̴u̴ ̶h̴a̴d̷ ̶l̶o̷c̴k̷e̵d̵ ̷y̷o̴u̴r̷s̶e̷l̸f̷ ̶i̷n̸ ̸y̷o̴u̸r̷ ̶r̷o̷o̵m̴!̸" He cried.

Wiflrod had his head on the desk. "Leave me alone, Anti."

Anti ignored him. "O̴h̶ ̷y̵o̴u̷'̴r̶e̴ ̴m̸o̶p̸i̴n̸g̴ ̶i̸n̷ ̴y̶o̸u̴r̶ ̷r̴o̶o̴m̶.̵"

Wilford didn't reply. Antis' gaze flicked to the photo in Wilford's hand. "O̶h̷ ̶w̶h̴a̶t̵s̶ ̴t̵h̴i̴s̸?̷"

Anti stanched the photo from Wilford's hand. Wilford sat up quickly. "Give it back!"

Anti giggled and jumped away from Wilford. Dark walked into the room and sighed when he saw Anti messing with Wiflrod. "W̵͗ͅh̶͔̊ā̸̪ẗ̷͉̩́'̴͕̠͐͝s̴̥̔ ̴̳̐t̸͉̺h̴̼̏̕i̷̭͗s̴͠ͅs̵̤͌s̶̼̋͐s̵̹̜̔͛?̴͓̩͂͆," he trailed off. "I̶s̶ ̸t̵h̵i̴s̸ ̶J̸a̴m̵i̵e̵?̶"

Dark and Wilford stared at Anti, shocked. "You know him?" Wilford whispered.

Anti flinched. "Y̶͈̣͑ḙ̴̄͐a̶͓̓̅h̶͙̗̓ ̴̛̞̆a̶̖͖͐ ̸̨̛͔̆l̵̟̘̈́i̸̦͙̐̄t̵̡̻̔t̷̢͆l̵̛̺̿ḛ̷̡͝." His voice glitched more the usual.

Wilford smiled a little. "He wouldn't kill anyone right?"

Anti flinched violently. "Ḧ̸͖̙́ǫ̴̢̻͓̪͚̘̎̈́͋̽̒̕͝ͅw̴̱̺͖͌̑̑̌̽͊ ̷̹̤̱̇d̴̨̛̘̻̙̳̅̊̉͗͝o̶̢̝̗̳̱̒̕ ̸̠̄̄̉̏̚y̴̨̓͒̎ȯ̸͇͓ư̶̮̺̟̜͆͛̊̔̊̚̕ ̷̪̖͇͍̣͈͎̫͐͋͊̆̕͝k̶̖͎̇̇̍̎n̶̞͎̲̤̓̃͂̑͐̐̚ͅo̷̗̩̯̟̳̮͕̔̏̈́͊̇͌͜w̶̧͔̭̜̣̭̠̳̎ ̶̗̱̼̮̈́͒̉̐̌h̴͙̍i̸̥̙̬̞̠͉͙͔͗̂m̵͉̦͋̓̈̌̿͝?̶̢͙̫̲̼̮̥̿"

"We knew each other in the '20s."

Anti stared at him. "Y̷̨͙̝̍̔̎̏̅ơ̴͇̦̘̝̒͊̓̕͝u̵̡͚͓̘͐̑̚'̶̻̠̫͕͔̤̾r̴͉͓͙͌̌̉̅̈͐̚ě̷̛̙̤͝ͅ ̸͈͕̗̞̘̜͚̀̈́̑͂W̵̳͑̑̐͋͊i̸̤͎͈͚̐̅̐̊͑́͠ͅl̶̪̳̰̞̍̇̓͘l̵͓̟̳̞̼͌̃̄i̵̛̟̔̄̋a̷̡̢͎͙̲̒̒͆͋͜m̸̛͕̻̹̬̠̅̇̌͌̑.̷͕̰̦̜̜̲͎̏͆͐̓͝"

Wilford nodded. "How do you know him?" Wilford asked again, more forcefully.

Anti glitched violently, cowering backwards. Dark gasped. "That's why the picture looked wrong, it was you!"

Anti giggled weakly. "T̵͚̰̿̉h̸̛̜ȅ̴͎̆ ̴̠̬̎p̶͍̱̊̅ủ̵͖͝p̴͈͈̓͒p̵̠̠̈́͊e̷̫̕t̶̖̅͝e̸̙̍͗ê̷̠̈́r̴̩͑͐ ̵̫̓b̶̫͝e̷̤̍͐c̴̻͙̒̿o̴̠͂m̵̢̖̾e̸͙͐s̸̗͕̓ ̴͉̽͆t̷̹͒h̸̡̯̚e̶̩ ̶̼̿p̷̤̄͝ǘ̵͎ͅp̷̗͓͊̎p̴̯̓̃e̷͙͍̾t̷̼̣͛͆.̷̣̣̿̏ ̸͖̾͝Ȋ̵͓̺͋ ̴̥̒t̷̤̰̆h̶̫̾ö̷̻̎u̴̲͕͘g̴̋ͅḩ̶̟͌t̵̹̉͘ ̵̧̟͒̈t̷̢͔̊h̴̗͍͝e̸̩̜̅ ̶̠̓ȉ̴̭̻r̴̼̉o̴̧͒n̸̛̟y̵͕̋ ̴̧̄̓w̶̩̾̈́a̷̠͒s̵̨͉̕ ̷͎͝f̶̐͜ų̵͋͗n̸̼͛̚n̴̤̈̕ÿ̴̪̕ ̸̻̫͐a̷̬t̸̮͆ ̸͔̈́͑t̴̾͘͜h̶̬̒e̵͚̥̓̈́ ̸̰̗̽t̷͕͒̐ḯ̵̥̯m̷̱͐͝ȅ̵̖͙͊.̸̩̭̊̀"

Wilford froze. "You did what?" He yelled.

Anti startled and glared at the two Ipliers. "L̷̯͐ḭ̸̅s̵̤͘t̵̡̅e̶͈͛n̴͇̂ ̸̲̚I̸̩̽ ̵͙̇r̷̺e̶͍͛g̷̻͐ŕ̷̙e̵̻͑t̴͒ͅ ̸̨͋i̵͇̊ț̸̔ ̸̫͗n̸̓͜ȏ̸̱w̶̦ ̴̹̄a̴̙͘n̶̙͛d̸̬̎ ̶̫͊t̴͓͗ȏ̴̢l̷̦̆d̷̨̽ ̶͉̈́h̵̪͑i̵̠͆ṁ̵͚ ̴̼Ĩ̸̮ ̴̛̝ẅ̴̨ä̸̘́s̶̢̛ ̸̦̈́s̷̛̺o̷̹̍r̴͔̀r̴̟͌y̷̩͊.̸̯̕" Anti took a deep breath. "Y̴̞̓o̶̖̾u̷̙̓ ̷ͅk̵͕̿ń̶͙o̴̳̔w̶̌ͅ ̸͙̆h̴̞̀i̷͙͐s̴̩̚ ̶͉̋b̴̗̎o̶͍͝s̴̰͗s̶͖̆ ̷̙͝w̸̞͠a̵̪̋s̸̳ṉ̷̈́'̴͜͝ṱ̶̓ ̸̼̎t̷͚͛h̸̑͜e̴͍̅ ̶̮b̷̹̈́e̶̳̐s̴̮̎t̵̺̔ ̴̝̑b̷̼̈u̶̺͆t̸͝ͅ ̵͐͜h̸͆͜e̸̢͛ ̴̘͆ẅ̶̩́a̴̦͛s̸̢̿ ̵̲̇w̷͙͝o̷̘͊r̷̰̃s̶̻̋ē̶̞ ̶̤t̶̉͜ḩ̵͐a̸͙͝n̷͇͊ ̴͒͜t̶͖̐ẖ̵͆a̴͇t̴͎̎.̷̝͊ ̴̯͆H̵̙̉ȇ̸̞ ̶̢̂ḫ̷̀ḭ̶͌ẗ̴̘́ ̷̙̿J̷͎͝ȃ̸͚m̵̞̉i̵̜̚e̵͉͠ ̶̗͐ą̴̚n̷̤̈́d̸̤̿ ̴͉̍t̴̟̯́͊̚h̴̞̞͈̎̃͊̄̉ẻ̷͎̥͇͒n̸̩̘̆͒̽ ̴̛̗̲̻̯͉͎͌̐̈́̋͝h̸͔̦͑e̸̫̜̳͗̕̕," Anti shook his head. "H̵͉̽e̷̖̽ ̴̧͂w̶̗̐â̶͈s̵̯ ̸̻͗a̶̹͆ľ̶͜m̵̟̍o̴̗͑s̵͔̀t̷͍͂ ̸̖͘b̴͙̈́r̴͔̂ô̷̝k̴͂͜e̵̳͠n̵̲̍ ̸̞͐w̴͇͝h̷͉̄e̵̙͗ṋ̵͌ ̴͍I̸͎͘ ̶̝̾f̴̘͠o̷͔͒u̵̬̽n̷̘͆d̵̲̅ ̴̱̽h̷͖̒i̴͔̓m̴̤͘.̸̠̅ ̸͚̏Ḩ̴̏ȋ̴̡s̵̤̓ ̷̺͌d̸̖r̵̟̍ḛ̴͐a̴̝̾m̸̤͒ ̷̩̆t̷͇̐u̶̹̇r̸̼̈́n̶̺̈́ẹ̴͋d̶̛̜ ̵̳̒ǐ̴̻n̵̰̈́t̶̜̍o̷̘̓ ̵͍͆ā̵̹ ̷͎̾n̶̫͗i̸̛̝g̴̮̑h̸̢̽t̶͉́m̴͎̄a̵̻͗r̵͖̔e̴̻͊ ̷̮̓a̴̗̽n̶̹͐d̷̬̐ ̷̺̌ņ̶̿ò̸̫ ̷͚̅ö̶̳́n̷̘͠e̶͇̔ ̴̗͂c̸̳͝ḁ̷̏r̷̦̃ȇ̶̝d̷̦̀."

Wilford opened his mouth to say something but Anti held out a hand. "Y̸̻̚o̸̜̔ȗ̵͜ ̶̛̣c̷̱̾a̸̞̓ṟ̴̾e̵͔̔d̸̪̎ ̶͘͜ạ̸͌b̸̼̿o̷̕͜u̸͎͘t̶̗͝ ̶̼́y̴̼͂o̶̻͒ǔ̵͔r̸͓͘ ̵̼̍l̸̡̛a̸̩̒d̴̛̮y̶̛̜ ̷͜͠f̵͖͛r̶̤̊i̶͉͗ę̴̐n̴̠̎d̷̖̊.̸̟͗ ̷̼͌Ÿ̵͈ŏ̶̖ṷ̵͑ ̷̹̊ǹ̶̥e̸͖̓v̸̲̄e̴̥̚r̶͍͑ ̷͉ẽ̶͖v̴̟̍é̷̻n̶̖̒ ̵͚͗s̶̜̄ë̷͇́n̸̻͝ť̴̝ ̶̥a̷̩͑ ̵͈̏ḻ̵̾ë̶͔́t̶̛̪t̸̨̀e̷̳r̶̺͝ ̵͇̑b̸͍̈́a̴̬͠c̷̤̾k̸̺̊.̴̦̃ ̸̖̌I̶̫̐ ̴̠̆f̴̬̿ó̶̢u̷̠͠n̷͕̈d̷̦͊ ̸̖h̴̳͛i̵͇̎m̷̢̈ ̷̧̌b̸̟̊y̷̘̋ ̸͇̔ä̶̤́c̸̝̓ċ̸͜i̴̞͊d̸͕̑e̵͇̚n̶̘͌t̶̥̽.̵̟͊ ̸̙̀T̸͔̾ẅ̶̭́ȏ̸͎ ̶̟̾d̷̳ȁ̶̙y̵̫͛s̸͖̄ ̶͖̍b̶͇͝e̷̞̓f̶̹̔o̶͗͜r̴̫̋e̵̫͗ ̵̦̂y̴̮̑o̶̯͋ụ̶̀r̸̼͘ ̶̬́ḻ̶͋a̵̖̒s̶̺t̷̡́ ̸̘v̴̻̕ḯ̶̯s̶̩̈́i̵͚t̶̃ͅ ̴͎͆h̶̭̏ḛ̷̉ ̵̯͆g̶̻̈́ö̶͚́ť̵̯ ̴̺͊h̶̟̊i̵̛̩m̶͔̽s̵͇̕e̷͉̒l̵͙̔f̶̠̏ ̶̱̈́ṫ̴̲å̴ͅn̸̝͂g̷̰̑l̶̨̄e̸̼͂ḓ̴͠ ̶͔̒i̴̺͝ṇ̴̃ ̸͙̌h̴̖͗ĩ̴͙s̸̫͌ ̵̲̕s̸̟͊t̵͇̓ř̴͓i̴̹͛n̵̰͗g̷̲̅s̶̮̃.̷̯͝ ̵̳̈́I̴̟̕t̸̗͑ ̸̪̉t̵̨͐ȏ̶̖o̴̙͋k̶̂͜ ̴̻̕a̵͌ͅ ̶̙̆w̶̞̌h̶͉͠i̶̘̐l̵̦͂e̷̖̚ ̸̢͠b̵̲̚u̵͔̎t̸̫͊ ̴̼̿ḛ̸̓v̴̤̈́é̴̼ñ̴̦t̶̟͠ų̷͊a̸̗͆l̴̲̔l̷̳͛y̷̙̅,̵̫̌ ̸̮͗h̴̔ͅê̸͈ ̴̙̚b̶̖r̷̍ͅo̴͕͝ḳ̵̈e̵͓̕.̷̦̿ ̴̰̉I̵̪͆ ̴̻̚g̵͚͝õ̸̩t̶͇̄ ̵̦̒r̷̖͒ḙ̶̚v̵̙͒e̷͜͝n̷̢͝g̵̦͘é̵͉ ̴̺͘f̵͕̾ō̶̧r̶͈͗ ̴̺̔h̴͍̚i̸̡͂m̸̘̃.̴̜̓ ̴͚̈́A̷̞̓n̷͇̈́d̷̟͛ ̶͕͘h̵̲̓a̸͉̕d̵̳̅ ̵̢a̵͈̋ ̸̜̇l̴͕̏ḯ̷̝t̴̗͊t̵̰̾ĺ̸̠e̸̯͊ ̶̠͊f̴̣ű̷ͅn̵̡ ̷̩̔m̸̙͂y̷̅ͅs̴͖͐e̷̦̎l̶͔̍f̵̱͝.̶̝̔" Anti shrugged. "I̷͕̾ ̶̈́͜l̴̘ë̸̙t̶͍͝ ̵̘̇ḥ̷͌i̵̜m̶͕͑ ̶̫́o̵̮͑u̸͔͛t̴͖̏ ̴̤̇f̴̘͠o̵̩͗r̷̡ ̶͚̏a̷̛̦ ̶̩͘l̷̞̉ḯ̵̱t̵͍̀t̴̘l̸̳̾e̶͛͜ ̷̮͘ẉ̶̆h̶̼͋i̷͖͋l̴͍͋e̵͖ ̴̟̿a̷͍̿n̵̤d̶̖ ̶̣̈h̷͖̾ȩ̶̈́ ̷͛ͅh̶͈͂u̶̺͋n̸͉͊ġ̸͜ ̷̗͑ẖ̸̊i̴̪͠m̷̼̀s̸͕͝ȇ̶ͅl̵̞͒f̸͌ͅ.̷̛̞ ̷͉͒Å̶̫ğ̷̢a̸͉̍i̶͇͝n̶̰̊ ̵͙͝Ì̴͜'̷̘̋v̴̞̉e̶̞̎ ̷̰̐t̶̯͆o̴͉̔l̶̹̍d̶͇̐ ̶̱̽h̷̝̓i̷̖͐m̵͕̑ ̷̱͛t̵̘̃h̸͈̔a̴̮͠t̸̼̎ ̵͙̃I̶͓͐'̶͓͐m̸̤͊ ̸̛̺ṡ̴̢o̴͓̒r̵̞̿r̸̤̈y̵͎͑.̴̬͘"

Wilford collapsed to the ground. "I'm an idiot."

"N̸̨̩̙͚̝͋̈͑o̸͔͑ ̶̡͆s̷̛͔̫h̴̡͒̑̕į̴̼̩̫͂͆t̸̲͖̭̫̙͊̐̄͌͛̈́ͅ.̵̢̛͕͙͇͋̂̀"

"You said you apologized." Anti nodded. "How."

Anti waved his hand dismissively. "H̷e̵'̷s̶ ̴J̶a̸c̶k̶'̷s̷ ̴n̸e̸w̴e̴s̵t̷ ̴e̴g̶o̵.̶ ̵H̷e̷ ̸h̵a̵t̸e̴s̷ ̶m̶e̸ ̶a̴t̸ ̶t̴h̷e̵ ̴m̵o̸m̵e̴n̴t̶.̷"

"Fair."

"Can I see him?"

Dark and Anti turned to WIflrod. "I̸ ̵d̵o̵n̶'̴t̶ ̵k̷n̵o̴w̴ ̴h̷e̴ ̵d̶o̷e̸s̴n̷'̵t̷ ̴l̸e̸a̴v̴e̴ ̷h̵i̷s̵ ̵r̶o̸o̵m̵.̵" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Wilford nodded. "Please?" He asked.

Anti groaned. "E̸i̸t̷h̵e̵r̷ ̴J̴a̷m̸i̶e̵s̴ ̷g̴o̸n̷n̶a̵ ̴h̴a̷t̸e̸ ̵m̴e̸ ̷e̸v̵e̴n̴ ̶m̶o̸r̸e̷ ̷f̸o̷r̴ ̸t̴h̴i̴s̷ ̸o̶r̷ ̷f̴o̶r̵g̶i̸v̴e̵ ̶m̶e̷.̶" he shrugged. "Ẁ̸̖o̴̗̽r̸̡͗t̸͌ͅh̶͛ͅ ̸̯̈ą̷͗ ̴̱ś̵͉ẖ̵̔o̶̳͘t̷̹̄.̸͖̓"

Anti grabbed Wilford's shoulder and glitched him away.

Wilford shut his eyes quickly. "Y̶o̵u̸ ̷g̴o̷o̶d̷ ̵b̶u̷b̴b̸l̷e̷g̶u̴m̵?̸" Anti asked.

Wilford nodded. "Fine."

He looked around to see himself in the Septics hallways. The hallway consisted of six doors, painted different colours. He turned to his left to see the blank one had now been painted teal with a monocle on it. Anti grabbed the handle and flung the door open. He stepped in quickly and looked around. "T̷h̵a̷t̵'̶s̸ ̸s̴t̸r̴a̶n̴g̶e̶,̷" he muttered.

Wilford followed him into the room. The bed was neatly made on the right side of the room. On the other half, there were bookshelves lining the wall. In the middle, there was a window and a desk. On the desk was a dragon puppet only half-finished. "Ȏ̷̡̯̎k̷̗̕,̵͓̻̕ ̴̝̥̔̅w̶̝̎h̸̛͍ä̸̗́̓t̶͔̅̄ė̵͚̫̈́v̵͓̏̚e̸̙̻̋̓r̸̨͆̀ ̴̦̈y̵͇̹̋̓ȯ̸̯u̶̖͙͆̽ ̴̲̺̿ḑ̷̖̌ǫ̵̓͒ ̷̨̼̓d̸͔̀̓ö̷̰̋ͅn̸͖̓ͅ'̴̭̘̑t̸̺̔ ̶̮̏l̷̜̻̈͆o̴͈͒̿o̴̖̒k̷̺̈́ ̸̱͋̄͜u̵͈͒̒ṗ̸̟,̴̠̳͛" Anti whispered.

Wilford rolled his eyes and looked up. He started backwards, all sorts of puppets hung from the ceiling, finger puppets, hand puppets, marionettes, complicated, and simple. "Y̵͍̿̄ͅō̶̻̯ǘ̵̻̺̑r̵̥͑ ̶̠̾̂b̵̭͑õ̷̹͝y̷̨̰̌f̷͔͛͂r̶̊̇ͅi̵̯͝ề̵̜̺n̶̳̔d̶̖̆̃ ̴͙̰͝ĩ̶͎̖̾s̵̬̫̐̽ ̶̢̉a̵̼̝̋ ̸̖̗b̵̯͕̉͆i̶̖̎̚t̵͇͑ ̷̢̳͌c̶̗̪̏̅r̷̙͗ê̸͚̿e̵̥̒p̶͈̥͆̏y̶͓̌.̶͔͆"

"Not my boyfriend," Wiflrod whispered, still staring at the ceiling. A loud thud caused him to look away.

"O̴h̶,̷ ̸J̴a̸m̵i̶e̶ ̶t̸h̴e̴r̵e̸ ̵y̶o̸u̴ ̷a̸r̷e̶.̸"

Jameson Jackson stood in the doorway a cup of tea in his hand. He glared at Anti then shifted his gaze to WIflord. Jameson looked the same as he did in the pictures, waistcoat and bowler hat, he even looked like a black and white movie. "J̵a̴m̷i̵e̵ ̸t̶h̶i̴s̷ ̵i̴s̷-"

Jameson waved his hand and Anti and pointed it out the door. "J̸a̴m̸i̶e̴ ̴I̴'̷m̶ ̸s̸o̸r̷r̸y̷ ̵I̴ ̴j̵u̷s̶t̷-" Jameson walked past them, setting his tea on his desk, and turned back around. His form flickered almost as if he was being played on a projector.

Anti looked at Wilford apologetically. Wilford shook his head, he wanted to say something but his tongue felt like lead the moment he had seen Jameson. He shook his head quickly. "Sorry, my good chap. Anti here wanted to introduce us and it seems you were gone. We didn't mean to barge in like that."

Jameson tilted his head slightly. Wilford stuck out his hand and Jameson shook it. Jameson looked at Anti and nodded. Anti smiled. "A̷w̷,̷ ̵J̵a̷m̵i̴e̷ ̸I̷ ̸k̷n̶e̸w̷ ̸y̷o̶u̷'̸d̷ ̴c̷o̵m̶e̵ ̷a̶r̸o̵u̵n̴d̸.̵"

Jameson rolled his eyes and gestured at Anti. "H̵e̶ ̸k̴n̴o̴w̶s̵ ̴y̴o̴u̶r̸ ̴n̷a̸m̴e̸ ̴a̶l̶r̷e̶a̴d̵y̸.̶"

Jameson nodded and turned back to Wilford. Wilford looked from Anti to Jameson. "H̴e̷'̵s̶ ̵m̴u̸t̶e̷.̴"

"Oh," Wilford said.

Jameson looked at the ground sadly. "Oh! That's fine, I'm fine with that, it's fine, you're gorgeous, shit!" Wilford said quickly.

Jameson glanced between Wilford and Anti quickly and took a step back. Anti rolled his eyes. "I̸f̴ ̷y̵o̷u̴'̶r̷e̵ ̵n̴o̸t̵ ̸g̶o̶i̷n̸g̵ ̷t̵o̵ ̶t̷e̸l̴l̷ ̸h̴i̴m̸ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̵l̶l̴,̴" Anti growled.

Wilford glared at him. "I just wanted to say hi."

"W̵͙̯͌̒͜͝ỉ̸̛͍̞͋̐l̶͕̤͔̅͊̿͘f̷͇̼̫̿́͋̕o̶͎̘̍͋͒̂r̷̯̜̗͜d̶̥̺͓̋͋,̷̤̘̝̭͂̂" Anti growled.

A pinging noise interrupted them. Jameson was tapping his teacup against his saucer, glaring at Wilford. Anti shoved the pink man aside. "J̷a̴m̴e̷s̸o̴n̶,̷ ̴d̷o̴ ̶y̴o̵u̵ ̴r̷e̵m̸e̵m̶b̸e̸r̸ ̵W̵i̶l̶l̶i̷a̴m̵?̶" Jameson flinched and nodded. "G̴o̵o̷d̸" He gestured at Wilford. "T̸͎̦́h̷̝͝i̴̖͋̐̋s̷̳̳̺̾ ̷̞͝i̴̛̦͚̓̈s̵̗͂̇͝ ̸͓͍̜̊̒͋a̴̫͖̹̒͂͠p̵̤͚̊̐p̵̧̼̤̈́̌ȁ̸̮͘͜͜r̵̙̕͘ͅe̸͙͊̓͜n̶̍͜ṫ̸̗̥̅͆l̵̛̙̓̈́y̷̭͚̓̄ ̴̦̞̐͛t̵̺̫̐̾h̸͉̫̋ĕ̸̲̇̋ ̴̯̾̈͑s̵̞̈́͐ā̷͔͔͔̎̈m̸̗͍͔̍e̵̠̳̚͝ ̷̨͔̣́͝i̶̞͈͂̾̒d̵͔̉̈ḭ̷̭͘o̶̖͒͛́ẗ̷̡̫͙́.̸̛̣͊͘"

Jameson dropped his teacup. His mouth fell open and he stared at WIlfrod with wide eyes. Wilford rubbed the back of his head. "My friends called me the Colonel, I found your letters two weeks ago." He looked at Jameson and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see you again, my good fellow-"

He was cut off when Jameson jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around WIlfords neck. Wilford caught him quickly and spun around trying to regain balance. "Hello." He whispered, holding onto Jameson. "I missed you." Jameson slid off of Wilford brushing himself off. He turned to Anti and gestured at Wilford before turning around and punching him in the nose.

Wilford groaned and rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I deserved that."

Jameson nodded and quickly walked out of the room. Anti stared out the door in shock. "H̸̝̿o̴͇͔͂l̵̨̛̖̠y̴̫̘̼̌̽ ̴̨͇͕̍̐͠s̵͎̉̔ĥ̷̡̞̺̚į̵̢͠t̵̝͍̋̆ͅ.̶̧̥͉̈́" He whispered.

Wilford tilted his head back. "I forgot how strong he was."

"S̴͕̘̾̕t̵̥̎̊r̵̛̫ȍ̵̡̬̇n̵͔͠g̴̭͛ͅ?̴͙̙̓̉"

"Upper body strength. Working with puppets will do that."

Anti nodded. Jameson came back into the room and handed Wilford an ice pack. "Oh, thank you Jamesy."

Jameson flinched and walked over to Anti. Anti tilted his head. Jameson shook his head. "O̷k̷,̶ ̷I̸'̶l̸l̴ ̷l̶e̷a̴v̴e̶ ̴s̸o̵ ̵y̸o̶u̴ ̸t̸w̶o̶ ̴c̶a̶n̴ ̸c̷a̶t̸c̶h̶ ̶u̷p̵," Anti said and glitched away.

Jameson sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Wilford smiled slightly, the ice pack still pressed against his nose. "Remind me to be wary of your left hook," Wilford muttered.

Jameson gestured at his nose. "Oh it's fine, I've had worse."

Jameson nodded frowning slightly. "Don't feel bad I deserved that gumdrop."

Jameson tilted his head. "What?"

The mute man stood up and opened a drawer in his desk, grabbing a whiteboard. He scribbled something down and handed it to Wilford, sitting back where he was. _Why gumdrop?_

"Do you not like it cause I can stop and-"

Jamesons put a finger to Wilford's lips. _Fine._ He wrote.

Wilford nodded. "So what have you been up to all these years."

Jameson made a hanging motion and coked his head to the side. Wilford gulped. "Ok, yeah dead right," Wilford whispered.

Jameson stared at him. _You?_

"Well, I got chased around for a good ninety or so years by a detective. I partied murdered and slept around for most of it. Got really high for about a year then Dark found me again and brought me to the mansion. I helped Mark in a lot of videos and two weeks ago I found that you existed. Then found that you were dead then found that you were alive. It's been a roller coaster really. Not like the ones in Coney though. I know you thought they were amazing. Did you ever get to go?"

Jameson shook his head. "Oh, I think it's closed anyway but there's a ton of new roller coasters now. And cotton candy oh my lord have you ever tried cotton candy?"

Jameson shook his head again. "I am taking you to an amusement park if it's the last thing I do on this earth." Jameson giggled silently. He smiled at Wilford and closed his eyes.

Wilford grinned. "I missed that smile." He whispered.

Jameson set his board on the bed and leaned on Wilfords shoulder. "Will I get to see it more often," Wilford asked, wrapping his arm around Jameson's waist.

Jameson held out a thumbs up. "Good," he muttered and pulled Jameson into a hug. Jameson relaxed and patted Wilford's back. "I'm so so sorry." He mumbled.

Jameson pushed him away slightly so he could see Wilford's face. "I used you as a distraction. You were my friend and I should have treated you as such. Can you forgive me?"

Jameson's form flickered again and he closed his eyes. The grey slowly melts away to be replaced by colour. Wilford went slack-jawed, staring at the man in front of him. Jameson opened his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I, you, I, hi, what, you." he took a deep breath. "What!?"

"Anti calls it a silent film," Jameson said softly. "I can only do this for an hour each day."

Wilford nodded. "So we have an hour to talk."

Jameson nodded. "You can stay after if you wish."

Wilford grinned and pulled Jameson back into a hug. "Your eyes are pretty." He mumbled.

"Your eyes are pink."

"What about it?"

"I enjoy the color pink."

"I do too."

Jameson laughed quietly. Wilford turned so he was laying on the bed still holding Jameson. "I forgive you." Jameson murmured.

Wilford sighed, running his hands through Jamesons hair. "I love you."

Jameson didn't move. "No, you don't."

"You don't believe me?"

"Should I?" Jameson asked. "I forgive you but I don't think I believe you."

Wilford reached into his pocket and pulled out the ripped picture. "I kept this."

Jameson stared at it. He leaned over slightly and picked another photo out of his waistcoat pocket. "I did as well."

The other half was of Wilford smiling into the camera. His hand was out of the picture. "Do you believe me now?"

Jameson shook his head and laid back down onto Wilford's chest.

Wilford nodded, the hand that rested on Jamesons back turned to a fist as he clutched at the fabric. "Ok."

Jameson nuzzled into his neck. "I like this though. You never touched me before."

Wilford sighed. "Anti was right I am an idiot. You have no idea how many times I wanted to hug you, to just hold you, to even kiss you. It terrified me."

"At least you still had an attraction to women."

"Your right," Wilford mumbled. "You're always right."

"You'd better believe it."

Wilford snorted. "You've got quite the mouth on you."

"Ya lookn' at my lips billboard?"

"Always gumdrop."

Jameson sighed. "Can we just stay like this?" Jameson asked quietly. "A-at least for a while."

Wilford pulled Jameson closer. "I won't leave until you tell me to."

Jameson hummed and closed his eyes.

Wilford relaxed, his hand still tangled in Jamesons hair.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford lost track of time. He had no idea how long he had been lying there with Jameson. Jameson had gone back to grayscale and fallen asleep a while ago. Wilford felt his own eyelids droop. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for the past two weeks. The image of Jameson hanging from the ceiling would keep him up. He closed his eyes finally giving into sleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford woke up alone. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was still in Jamesons room, the unfinished dragon marionette was still on the desk and the puppets still hung from the ceiling. Wilford jumped off of the bed and opened the door. He looked up and down the hallway quickly. He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Chase was at the table drinking something alcoholic. He looked up from his drink to see Wilford and jumped. "What are you doing here?"

Wilford smiled at him. "Have you seen Jameson?" Wilford asked, glancing around.

Chase stared at Wilford in confusion. "What would you want with him?"

"Chase, have you seen him?"

Chase stood up holding his bottle out threateningly. "What do you want with Jamie Warfstache?" he growled.

Wilford took a step backwards. He opened his mouth to say something when someone placed a hand over it. Jameson leaned into view, his hand still over Wilford's mouth. He smiled and waved at Chase, giving him a thumbs up. Chase sat back down in his chair eyeing Wilford with caution. "Jamie, what the hell are you doing?" Chase asked.

Jamie shook his head and waved Chase off. He drew a finger across his neck and pointed down the hall, smiling at Chase. He pulled Wilford away from the doorway and towards his room. He dragged Wilford inside. Wilford closed the door and pulled Jameson in for a hug. "You weren't here, I was so scared I lost you again."

Jameson's eyes widened in shock. He pushed away so he could see Wilfrids face. He gestured at himself. "What?"

Jameson tilted his head to the side and pointed at Wilford and then himself. "Of course I was scared. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

Jameson nodded slowly, taking a step forward and leaning his forehead against Wilford's. Wilford grinned at the greyscale ego. Jameson closed his eyes and kissed Wilford lightly on the lips. Wilford stared at Jameson, still smiling. "So can I kiss you?"

Jameson nodded and leaned forward again. Wilford quickly pecked him on the lips and pulled away. "Good?"

Jameson rolled his eyes, grabbing WIlfrids bowtie and pulling him back. Wilford reacted quickly, grabbing the back of Jameson's head and kissing him sweetly. He pulled away, watching Jameson's lashes flutter. "What changed your mind?" Wilford asked, pressing kisses on Jameson's face.

Jameson's form flickered again, shifting from grayscale to colour. Wilford laughed. "That tickles."

"You were scared."

Wilford nodded and continued to press kisses down Jameson's face. "Of course."

"I'm sorry."

Wilford gently kissed Jameson's cheek. "Never apologize to me. You did nothing wrong."

Jameson choked out a sob and hugged Wilford. "I missed you!" Jameson cried.

Wilford nodded. "I missed you too, so much."

Jameson pulled himself away from the pink maniac. "Are you going to stay?" he asked, rubbing his arm and looking away from Wilford.

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hand, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "Until you tell me to leave."

Jameson nodded and walked back into Wilford's arms. "Stay for another day? You can return to your home tomorrow if you wish just, please stay."

Wilford kissed Jameson's forehead. "Of course my handsome blue jay."

**Author's Note:**

> Another Angsty one.


End file.
